


Conversations Past Midnight

by Noëlle McHenry (Quasi_Detective)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apologies, Audio Content, Audio Format: Streaming, Conversations, Creepy, Deutsch | German, Embedded Audio, Embedded Video, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Phone Calls & Telephones, Screenplay/Script Format, Translation, Trapped
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quasi_Detective/pseuds/No%C3%ABlle%20McHenry
Summary: Nur eine ganz normale Episode einer Late Night Talk Show . . . so scheint es jedenfalls, bis seltsame Dinge passieren und die Leute am Set feststellen, dass sie darin gefangen sind . . .Übersetzerin: Melle Teich





	Conversations Past Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conversations Past Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102355) by [Noëlle McHenry (Quasi_Detective)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quasi_Detective/pseuds/No%C3%ABlle%20McHenry). 



> **Übersetzt von Melle Teich**

FADE-IN:

INT. TALK SHOW SET – NACHT

Ein einfaches Talk Show Set mit drei Sesseln. Ein Sessel ist auf der linken Seite, so gedreht, dass er auf die anderen beiden gerichtet ist, die auf der rechten Seite nebeneinander stehen. An der Wand befindet sich ein großer Bildschirm.

Die Eingangsmusik erklingt und das Publikum applaudiert, als der Moderator, Charlie Gilliam, ein etwa 34jähriger Mann mit zurückgegeltem blonden Haar und einem dunkelblauen Anzug, von links mit fröhlicher Miene auf die Bühne kommt.

Der Titel wird ein-, dann wieder ausgeblendet.

CHARLIE  
(Ruft über den Publikumslärm)  
Guten Abend, und willkommen bei “Conversations Past Midnight”! Ich bin Charlie Gilliam, und mannomann, hab ich heute Abend eine Show für euch!

Charlie hält inne und verschränkt seine Hände ineinander.

Das Publikum wird still.

CHARLIE  
Wir haben alle unsere Geheimnisse. Und genau deswegen kennen sicherlich alle dieses Gefühl der Erleichterung, wenn wir diese Geheimnisse _gestehen_. Aber es ist nicht immer ungefährlich, das zu tun. Warum? Weil die Leute dich dummerweise kennen! Es ist, als würdest du in eine U-Bahn steigen und allen sagen, dass du schwul bist. Manchmal sollte man Geheimnisse besser unausgesprochen lassen, um seinen Ruf nicht zu zerstören. Die Leute werden euch sagen, wenn man ein Geheimnis wirklich mitteilen muss, sollte man am besten mit einem Familienmitglied reden, oder mit einem Therapeuten. Aber, _pff_ , wer braucht sowas? Ich warte lieber bis Halloween und nehme Teil an “The Grapevine”! Also, ein paar von euch zermartern sich wahrscheinlich das Hirn und wollen mich anschreien, “Charlie, was hast du dir eingeschmissen?”

Das Publikum lacht.

CHARLIE  
“Was um alles in der _Welt_ ist ‘The Grapevine’?” Tja, diese Leute unter euch haben Glück, ich habe heute nämlich den Gründer von “The Grapevine” hier, Ron Wells! Komm raus, Ron!

Von rechts tritt Ron Wells ein, ein kleiner und untersetzter Mann, der aussieht, als wäre er etwa Mitte vierzig. Ron, der eine Maske in der Hand hält, kommt auf Charlie zu, der auf die Sessel zeigt.

CHARLIE  
Schön dich zu sehen, Ron. Nimm doch Platz.

RON  
Aber gerne doch.

Charlie setzt sich auf den Sessel ganz links, und Ron auf den mittleren Sessel. Ron legt die Maske auf seinen Schoß. Charlie knöpft den oberen Knopf seiner Anzugjacke auf und zeigt dabei mehr von seiner dunkelroten Nadelstreifen-Krawatte und seinem Hemd.

CHARLIE  
Na dann, Ron, lassen wir die Leute nicht weiter warten. Erzähl uns von “The Grapevine”. Was hat dich inspiriert?

RON  
Also, um ehrlich zu sein, Charlie, die Frage, was die Inspiration für “The Grapevine” war, ist für mich schwierig zu beantworten.

CHARLIE  
Wir haben den ganzen Abend Zeit.

Das Publikum lacht.

RON  
Ich denke, es ist einfacher, den Zuschauern erstmal zu erklären, was “The Grapevine” überhaupt ist.

CHARLIE  
Das wäre wahrscheinlich recht hilfreich, ja.

Das Publikum lacht erneut.

RON  
“The Grapevine” befindet sich momentan noch in der Entwicklung, generell ist das Konzept eine jährliche Veranstaltung, wahrscheinlich um Halloween rum, an der die Teilnehmer sich zusammenfinden, exakt gleich gekleidet, dieselbe Maske auf dem Gesicht. Das Ziel wird es sein, selbst in einer Gruppe Fremder anonym zu sein und ihre Konversationen mit anzuhören. Man kann diese Anonymität nutzen, um seine tiefsten, dunkelsten Geheimnisse zu gestehen, aber, weißt du, es gibt da einen Haken.

CHARLIE  
Und zwar?

RON  
Andere Leute haben die Möglichkeit, dich zu identifizieren, ebenso wie du. Wenn dich jemand in der Menge erkennt, sei es an deinem Gang oder an etwas, das du sagst, dann kann diese Person auf dich zugehen und dir sagen, wer sie denkt, dass du bist. Wenn die Person richtig rät, bist du raus.

CHARLIE  
Es geht also in Wirklichkeit um Diskretion?

Ron nickt.

RON  
(mit leiser Stimme)  
Ja.

CHARLIE  
(Ron unterbrechend)  
Gestehe deine Geheimnisse, aber denk dran, wem du sie zuvor verraten hast, damit du dich nicht selbst verrätst?

RON  
Das ist richtig.

CHARLIE  
Was hat dich also dazu inspiriert, es anzupacken und “The Grapevine” Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen?

RON  
Wie du schon gesagt hast, Charlie, wir haben alle Geheimnisse, und es fühlt sich gut an, sie zu gestehen. Also hab ich mir gedacht, wäre es nicht lustig, sie Fremden gestehen zu können, die, wenn du das Spiel richtig spielst, niemals wissen werden, wer du bist? Du könntest vor Leuten mit einer geheimen guten Tat angeben, und die Genugtuung einheimsen, dass Leute wissen, was du getan hast, ohne das Risiko zukünftiger Konsequenzen einzugehen.

CHARLIE  
Oder du könntest etwas düsteres gestehen, etwa, jemanden umgebracht zu haben.

RON  
(Vor allem amüsiert, aber ein bisschen nervös)  
Ja, vielleicht.

CHARLIE  
Das ist jetzt vielleicht ein guter Zeitpunkt, um zu erwähnen, dass ich nie jemanden umgebracht habe.

Ron und das Publikum lachen. Charlie gluckst.

CHARLIE  
Aber Ron, ich hab noch eine andere Frage für dich.

RON  
Schieß los.

CHARLIE  
Könnte man nicht einfach an seiner Stimme erkannt werden?

RON  
(kopfschüttelnd)  
Nein. Dafür hat man die --

Sowohl Charlie als auch Ron schauen auf dessen Schoß. Die Maske, die er dabei hatte, ist verschwunden.

RON  
Oh. Tut mir leid, ich hab anscheinend vergessen, die Maske mitzunehmen.

CHARLIE  
(vor Überraschung/Verwirrung tonlose Stimme)  
Komisch, ich kann mich genau erinnern, dass du sie dabei hattest und in deinen Schoß gelegt hast.

Das Publikum fängt an, leise untereinander zu murmeln während Charlie und Ron weiterhin verwirrt auf die Stelle zu starren, wo die Maske gelegen hat. Schließlich richtet Charlie seinen Blick hinter die Kulisse.

CHARLIE  
(Zu Emmett, der nicht zu hören ist)  
Können wir die Maske finden?  
(Wartet. Zu Ron)  
Na gut, ähm, mein Regisseur Emmett sagt wir werden die Maske schon finden. In der Zwischenzeit nehmen wir ein, zwei Anrufe an.

Ron, noch immer verwirrt, nickt zerstreut.

CHARLIE  
Lieber Anrufer, du bist live.

ALICE  
(Off-Ton)  
Hi, Charlie. Mein Name ist Alice Collingwood.

Unten auf dem Bildschirm wird ein Banner eingeblendet: Header “ **Alice Collingwood** ”, kein Untertitel.

CHARLIE  
Danke für deinen Anruf, Alice. Woher kommst du?

ALICE  
(Off-Ton)  
Ich wohne in Seattle.

Dem Banner wird der Untertitel “ _Lebt in Seattle_ ” hinzugefügt.

CHARLIE  
Seattle, sehr schön!

Das Publikum ist still. Charlie wirft einen weiteren Blick hinter die Kulisse.

CHARLIE  
(Zu Emmett, der nicht zu hören  ist)  
Du gibst dem Publikum Anweisung, nicht zu jubeln. Emmett, was --  
(Dreht sich zum Publikum)  
\-- Wisst ihr was, vergesst ihn. Na kommt, ein Applaus für Seattle!

Das Publikum jubelt verhalten.

Ron scheint etwas unbehaglich, er ist in seinem Sessel zusammengesunken.

ALICE  
(Off-Ton)  
Ähm, ich hab zwei Fragen an Ron zu “The Grapevine”.

CHARLIE  
(Zu Ron, wie um ihn aus der Trance zu wecken)  
Ron.

RON  
(Sich aufsetzend)  
Ja.

ALICE  
(Off-Ton)  
Wann denken Sie dass diese Veranstaltung öffentlich zugänglich sein wird, und wird der Eintritt was kosten?

RON  
Das sind gute Fragen. So wie es momentan aussieht, sind wir nicht sicher, wann genau die Veranstaltung an die Öffentlichkeit geht. Wir müssen noch einige Macken ausmerzen mit der -- tja, was ich zu den Masken sagen wollte, ist, dass sie eingebaute Stimmverzerrer haben.

Charlie schaut abermals hinter die Kulisse, hört anscheinend jemandem zu. Er scheint mehr und mehr genervt.

RON  
Die Stimmverzerrer sind per Zufallsprinzip in die Masken eingesetzt, um sicherzugehen, dass keine Person die selbe Stimme zweimal bekommt. Allerdings gibt es noch Probleme mit dem Design und die Stimmverzerrer machen es recht stickig in den Masken, aber wir arbeiten daran, dass man besser in ihnen atmen kann. Was den Eintrittspreis angeht --

CHARLIE  
(Zu Ron, abgehackt, aber höflich)  
Entschuldige.  
(Zu seinem Produktionsteam, das nicht zu hören ist)  
Was soll das heißen, Emmett ist weg? Er war gerade noch da. Ich hab ihn vor einer Sekunde noch angestarrt. Wo ist er hin? Er ist mein Regisseur, Leute. Warum sollte er mitten in einer Sendung abhauen?

STUART  
(Aus dem Off)  
Ich weiß es nicht, er ist einfach verschwunden.

CHARLIE  
(Hämisch)  
Also hat er die Maske mitgenommen oder was?  
(Wartet)  
Komm mir nicht mit Schulterzucken, Stuart.  
(Zu Ron, entschuldigend)  
Tut mir leid. Was hast du gesagt?

RON  
Äh, was den Eintrittspreis angeht, das wird davon abhängen, wie viel Geld wir investieren müssen, um einen Veranstaltungsort zu mieten, und um für alle Masken und Anzüge bereit zu stellen. Man wird sich wahrscheinlich vorab anmelden müssen, damit wir sichergehen können, dass wir Anzüge in der jeweiligen Größe haben.

ALICE  
(Off-Ton)  
Also ich kann’s kaum erwarten. Ich hab so viele Geheimnisse die ich loswerden woll.

CHARLIE  
Großartig. Wir lassen dich jetzt gehen, Alice, und nehmen den nächsten Anrufer dran.

ALICE  
(Off-Ton)  
Okay, gut Nacht allerseits.

Das Banner wird ausgeblendet. Charlie lächelt Ron an.

CHARLIE  
Tja, sieht aus als wären die Leute jetzt schon ganz heiß drauf, bei “The Grapevine” mitzumachen.

RON  
Das freut mich wirklich sehr.

CHARLIE  
Anrufer Nummer zwei, du bist live!

THOMAS  
(Off-Ton)  
Hallo, Charlie! Ist Alice noch zugeschaltet? Ich hab ihre Stimme gehört.

CHARLIE  
Nein, ist sie nicht, kennt ihr euch denn?

THOMAS  
(Off-Ton)  
Ob ich sie kenne? Ha! Sie ist meine Verlobte! Ich hab ihr erst gestern Abend ‘nen Antrag gemacht, und sie hat ja gesagt!

Das Publikum jubelt und applaudiert. Charlie und Ron klatschen ebenfalls.

RON  
Sehr mutig!

CHARLIE  
Gut gemacht! Kannst du uns deinen Namen sagen?

THOMAS  
(Off-Ton)  
Oh, klar, wo hab ich meine Manieren! Mein Name ist Thomas Arterburry, aber alle nennen mich Thom.

Unten auf dem Bildschirm wird ein Banner eingeblendet: Header “ **Thomas Arterburry** ”, Untertitel “ _Alices Verlobter_ ”.

CHARLIE  
Hey, kann ja mal passieren. Ich schätze, man darf annehmen, dass du auch in Seattle wohnst?

THOMAS  
(Off-Ton)  
Ha, naja, äh -- eigentlich noch nicht. Ich ziehe aber morgen dort hin, um bei Alice zu sein.

CHARLIE  
Von wo rufst du dann jetzt an?

THOMAS  
(Off-Ton)  
Everett.

CHARLIE  
Das ist ja nicht allzu weit weg.

THOMAS  
(Off-Ton)  
Nein, nicht wirklich.

RON  
Wann ist die Hochzeit?

THOMAS  
(Off-Ton)  
Wie bitte?

RON  
Wann ist die Hochzeit? Habt ihr zwei euch schon auf einen Termin geeinigt?

THOMAS  
(Off-Ton)  
Noch nicht. Wird aber bald sein. Wahrscheinlich nächsten Monat.

CHARLIE  
Na dann, alles Gute euch beiden!

THOMAS  
(Off-Ton)  
Gute Nacht alle zusammen. Oh, und Alice, wenn du noch zuhörst, ich liebe dich!

Das Banner wird ausgeblendet.

CHARLIE  
Was für ein netter Kerl. Ein Applaus für Alice und Thom!

Das Publikum tut gar nichts.

CHARLIE  
Äääh, oder auch nicht?

Stuart, ein dürrer Mann in einem grünen Pullover, gelocktem, braunen Haar und einer Brille, kommt von links auf die Bühne. Er hält ein Drehbuch in den Händen und hat einen großen Kopfhörer um seinen Hals hängen.

STUART  
(Nervös)  
Charlie.

CHARLIE  
Stuart, wir filmen gerade. Geh aus dem Bild.

STUART  
Charlie, hör zu. Es ist wichtig.

CHARLIE  
Was ist denn? Dir ist schon klar, dass wir live sind, oder?

STUART  
Diese Leute im Publikum... Charlie, die -- das sind keine Menschen!

CHARLIE  
Das versteh ich nicht.

STUART  
Irgendwas Schreckliches ist grade passiert. Emmett ist verschwunden und -- du wirst es nicht glauben -- die Tür, die aus dem Set führt...

CHARLIE  
Was ist damit?

STUART  
Die führt an eine Mauer! Was für eine Tür führt an eine Mauer? Das war die Tür aus dem Set raus, aber die führt an eine _verfickte_ Mauer!

RON  
(auf seine Wortwahl reagierend)  
Whoa.

STUART  
Sorry, sorry. Aber ich... ich dreh echt durch!

Charlie steht auf.

CHARLIE  
Okay, aber ich versteh immer noch nicht, was das damit zu tun hat, dass das Publikum nicht aus Menschen bestehen soll.  
(Dreht sich zum Publikum um, schaut jetzt in die Kamera)  
Ihr seid doch alle Menschen, nicht wahr?

Das Publikum tut gar nichts.

Charlie sieht Ron an, der ebenfalls aufsteht.

RON  
(Nervös)  
Hör mal, wenn das ein Witz sein soll, ist er nicht sehr lustig.

CHARLIE  
Glaubst du, ich hätte was damit zu tun? Ich würde nie zustimmen, dass sowas in meiner Show gemacht wird. Die Reaktionen vom Publikum sind immer authentisch. Ich schreib keine Drehbücher für das verdammte Publikum.

STUART  
Naja, nicht immer.

CHARLIE  
Stuart, komm mir jetzt bloß nicht damit. Sie sind _immer_ authentisch.

STUART  
(Nervös)  
Jawohl.

CHARLIE  
(Zu Ron)  
Er ist neu. Weiß nicht wovon er redet.

RON  
(Verunsichert)  
Klar.

STUART  
Charlie, was machen wir jetzt? Wir sind hier drin eingesperrt!

CHARLIE  
Das ist nicht mehr witzig, okay? Lass den Quatsch. Ich muss mit der Show weitermachen.

Charlie wirft einen Blick hinter Stuart richtung Produktionsteam, dann schaut er wieder in die Kamera.

CHARLIE  
So wie’s aussieht, sagt mir das restliche Team, dass es Zeit für eine Werbepause ist. Wenn wir zurück sind, werden wir einen weiteren Gast haben: einer von Rons Kollegen, der für die Designs zuständig ist, die für “The Grapevine” verwendet werden, und der ein paar exklusive Konzeptbilder für uns hat. Nicht weglaufen!

Kurzes Jingle wird eingespielt.

Die Kamera wechselt von der statischen Studiokamera auf handgeführte Geräte, die von den Kameraleuten für potenzielle Szenen hinter den Kulissen verwendet werden.

Am Ende des Soundeffekts schaut Charlie Ron an. Sie schütteln sich peinlich berührt die Hände.

CHARLIE  
War nett, dich kennenzulernen, Ron.

RON  
(Nervös)  
Danke für die Einladung.

CHARLIE  
Sag Darrin, dass er reinkommen soll, wenn du gehst.

STUART  
Charlie, du verstehst es nicht! Er kann nicht gehen! Die Tür zur Garderobe ist jetzt eine Sackgasse!

CHARLIE  
Okay, hör jetzt auf, Stuart! Herrgott, ich sollte dich feuern, du Trottel!  
(Zu Ron)  
Tut mir wirklich leid. Ich muss selber kurz in die Garderobe verschwinden, kleine Raucherpause, also komm, ich begleite dich.

Die Kameraleute folgen den drei Männern, als sie in Richtung des linken Bühnenausgangs gehen.

Den Platz von Emmett nimmt Brenton Long ein, ein großer, braunhaariger Mann, und hinter der Tonkabine steht Wayne Barnes, ein leicht übergewichtiger Mann mit Glatze. Sowohl Brenton als auch Wayne sehen besorgt aus.

Während sie gehen, legt Charlie beiläufig den linken Arm um Rons Schultern.

RON  
Wie lang dauern die Werbepausen?

CHARLIE  
Zwei Minuten, jedenfalls bei diesem Sender.

RON  
Oh. Das kommt mir ziemlich lang vor.

CHARLIE  
Vielleicht aus der Sicht eines ungeduldigen Zuschauers, aber für uns ist es wirklich hilfreich. Gibt uns mehr Zeit, alles für den nächsten Gast vorzubereiten, und gibt _mir_ Zeit für ‘ne Kippe.  
(Lacht)

RON  
(Lacht mit Charlie)

Die beiden hören auf, zu lachen, als sie die Tür aufziehen, die vom Set führt, und dabei den Blick auf eine Mauer freigeben, die genauso aussieht, wie die, aus denen der Rest des Raumes besteht. Sie bleiben stehen und starren sie einige Augenblicke lang an, versuchen, das zu verarbeiten, was sie sehen.

CHARLIE  
Was... Was zum Teufel...?

STUART  
Siehst du? Sag ich doch!

CHARLIE  
(Fängt an, zu lachen)

Charlie, immer noch lachend, schaut sich zu den Kameraleuten und seinem Produktionsteam um.

CHARLIE  
(Amüsiert)  
Das ist ein Witz, oder?

Niemand antwortet.

CHARLIE  
(Amüsiert)  
Die Mauer sieht schon ziemlich echt aus, das muss ich euch lassen, aber...

Er dreht sich plötzlich um und versucht, die Mauer durch zu kicken. Sofort, nachdem er es gegen die sehr echte Mauer gerammt hat, zieht er sein Bein zurück und schreit vor Schmerz auf.

CHARLIE  
(Genervt, vielleicht etwas schrill)  
Was soll der Scheiß, Leute?

STUART  
(in Panik)  
Wir kommen nicht raus! Wir werden hier drin draufgehen, Mann!

CHARLIE  
(Zu Stuart, gereizt)  
Reg dich ab!  
(Zu Brenton, ruhiger, aber immernoch ernst)  
Brenton, gibt’s einen anderen Weg hier raus?

BRENTON  
Nein.

CHARLIE  
Ach, verdammte Scheiße.  
(Zu sich selbst gemurmelt)  
Wessen Schnapsidee war das?

Frustriert fängt Charlie an, gegen die Mauer zu hämmern.

CHARLIE  
Die ist massiv.  
(Fängt an zu rufen, versucht,  durch die Mauer gehört zu werden)  
Hallo? Kann uns jemand hören? Darrin? Irgendwer? Holt uns hier raus!

RON  
Kannst du die Mauer nicht einreißen?

CHARLIE  
Seh ich vielleicht wie ein Bulldozer aus? Ich hab doch grade gesagt, die Mauer ist massiv!

STUART  
(Nervös)  
Was machen wir jetzt?

BRENTON  
(aus dem Off)  
Sechzig Sekunden, bevor wir wieder auf Sendung sind...

Charlie schaut Ron an. The show must go on.

CHARLIE  
Ich schätze, wir müssen einfach mit dem weitermachen, was wir haben.

STUART  
Das kannst du nicht machen!

Charlie wirbelt zu Stuart herum.

CHARLIE  
Hast du ‘ne bessere Idee?! Ich hab ‘ne Show zu moderieren! Wenn die Episode im Kasten ist, können wir uns um _das hier_ kümmern!

STUART  
Aber das Publikum --

CHARLIE  
Ich mach das hier _für_ das Publikum!

Charlie dreht sich zu Ron um und klopft ihm auf die Schulter.

CHARLIE  
Komm, gehn wir wieder zum Set zurück.

RON  
Bist du sicher?

CHARLIE  
Ja. Hör nicht auf Stuart, der war schon immer ganz wild auf übernatürlichen Kram.

STUART  
(Flehend)  
Charlie --

CHARLIE  
Backen halten! Du bist gefeuert.

Die Kameras folgen Charlie und Ron zurück zum Set. Als sie sich hinsetzen, wechselt das Bild wieder zu den Live Show Kameras.

Die Eingangsmusik erklingt und der Titel wird eingeblendet.

Wechsel zu einer Kamera, die näher an Charlies Gesicht ist, während die Musik ausklingt und der Titel ausgeblendet wird. Charlie scheint etwas unbehaglich, aber er tut sein bestes, um professionell zu bleiben, und ignoriert eine Haarsträhne, die in sein Gesicht gefallen ist.

CHARLIE  
Willkommen zurück zu “Conversations Past Midnight”. Ich bin Charlie Gilliam. Leider kann unser nächster Gast aufgrund technischer Schwierigkeiten nicht zu uns stoßen. Also führen wir das Gespräch mit Ron Wells fort, dem Gründer von “The Grapevine”.

Charlie sieht Ron an.

CHARLIE  
Ron, würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen, uns kurz nochmal zusammenzufassen, was genau “The Grapevine” ist?

Ron starrt das Publikum an, Augen und Mund in stummer Besorgnis geweitet.

Charlie rutscht ein wenig in seinem Sessel hin und her. Warum redet Ron nicht?

CHARLIE  
Ron?

Ron, immer noch gedankenverloren, dreht den Kopf in Charlies Richtung.

RON  
(Verwirrt, leise)  
Was?

CHARLIE  
Eine Zusammenfassung? Von “The Grapevine”?

Ron ist ein paar Sekunden lang still, um dann den Kopf zu schütteln.

RON  
Achso... Es, äh... “The Grapevine” ist... bald eine Veranstaltung.

Charlie wartet, lehnt sich langsam vor, während er auf Rons nächste Worte wartet. Der Mann sagt jedoch gar nichts.

CHARLIE  
Und?

RON  
(flehend)  
Schau, ich -- ich will einfach nur nach Hause! Ich habe eine Frau und eine Tochter!

CHARLIE  
Ron, die Zusammenfassung!

RON  
Ich hab Familie!

CHARLIE  
Wir kommen hier raus! Mach einfach mit der Show weiter!

STUART  
(aus dem Off, entsetzt)  
Leute!

Charlie reißt wieder den Kopf herum, um hinter die Kulisse zu sehen.

CHARLIE  
(Brüllend)  
Was?!

Charlies Gesicht fällt von Zorn in Schock als er bemerkt, dass Brenton und Wayne beide verschwunden sind.

Wechsel zurück zu den handgeführten Kameras, die auf Stuart drehen, der neben den leeren Produktionskabinen steht.

STUART  
(Am Rande der Hysterie)  
Sie sind weg...! Ich hab doch gesagt da geht irgendwas ab! Wir werden hier nie raus kommen! Wir werden hier sterben!

Zurück zur stationären Kamera.

CHARLIE  
Das ist doch Blödsinn! Sie können nicht einfach so verschwunden sein!

Ron zieht ein Handy raus und beginnt, knöpfe zu drücken. Charlie sieht ihn an, dann sein Handy, und dann zurück in sein Gesicht.

CHARLIE  
Was machst du da?

RON  
Ich rufe die Polizei an.

Ron hat am Set kein Netz, und das beunruhigt ihn.

RON  
(Verzweifelt)  
Nein, nein, nein! Komm schon, verbind dich!

Charlie sieht zu Stuart rüber, nur um festzustellen, dass der junge Mann verschwunden ist.

CHARLIE  
Stuart? Stuart, du kleines Arschloch, wohin zur Hölle hast du dich verpisst?!  
(Grollt vor Frust. Zu Ron)  
Kannst du das fassen --

Charlie dreht sich wieder um. Ron ist ebenfalls verschwunden. Er ist jetzt allein mit dem schweigenden Publikum. Er sieht nach links, dann nach rechts, steht dann auf und geht näher an den Rand des Sets, und sieht nochmals in beide Richtungen. Er hat entsetzliche Angst.

CHARLIE  
(Nervös)  
Ron? Stuart? Irgendjemand?

Das Publikum gibt Charlie ohne Vorwarnung stehenden Applaus und erschreckt ihn damit. Sie genießen seine Angst. Sie genießen es, ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er die Kontrolle über seine Emotionen verliert. Sie ziehen kranke Genugtuung daraus, zu sehen, dass er nur ein Mensch ist.

CHARLIE  
Warum klatscht ihr? Hört auf! Hört auf zu klatschen!

Das Publikum ignoriert sein Flehen, weil es weiß, je mehr sie sich ihm widersetzen, desto mehr Gefühle wird er preisgeben.

CHARLIE  
Aufhören!! _HÖRT AUF ZU KLATSCHEN_ _!!_

Das Publikum fährt fort.

CHARLIE  
_WAS WOLLT IHR VON MIR_ _?!_

Das Publikum jubelt.

Charlie stolpert rückwärts, fällt zurück in seinen Sessel. Nach ein paar Sekunden lehnt er sich vor um zu sprechen, eine leere Miene des Grauens auf seinem Gesicht, und das Publikum verstummt nach und nach.

CHARLIE  
(Ernst, grimmig, als wäre er sicher, dass er sterben wird, und dass dies seine letzten Worte sein werden)  
Mein Name ist Charlie Gilliam. Bridgette, wenn du das hier siehst, ich will, dass du weißt, dass es mir leid tut, was ich getan habe. Ich war bescheuert, dich so schlecht zu behandeln. Sag meiner Familie, dass ich sie liebe. Ich liebe dich, Bridgette. Es tut mir so leid.

Das Publikum buht.

CHARLIE  
(Schuldbewusst, emotional, und flehend)  
Bitte verzeih mir, baby.

SCHNITT auf SCHWARZ.

ENDE.


End file.
